This project is comprised of a series of studies investigating the long- term psychological, social and biological effects of sexual abuse in female children. Subjects are sexually abused girls, aged 6-15 years on entry into the study. Comparison subjects are matched on age, race, socioeconomic status and family situation. The research uses a multimethod approach to assessment. Subjects have been assessed at three time points, a year apart with two more assessments planned. New findings include: significant elevations of antinuclear antibodies in abused girls compared with institutional controls and significant relationships between specific trauma variables and levels of pathological dissociation. There were no significant differences in measures of thyroid function between abused and control children.